Jiro (Live)
|numberofepisodes= 43 (Android Kikaider) 19 (Kikaider 01) 2 (Movies) |casts= Daisuke Ban (Android Kikaider) Tomokazu Seki (Let's Go Kamen Riders) Eitoku (Suit actor for the film Let's Go Kamen Riders) |image2 = Kikaider_live.jpg}} Jiro, otherwise known as Kikaider, is the protagonist and eponymous character of the tokusatsu series Android Kikaider. He is a denim-clad wearing android that fights to protect the innocent from the forces of evil, seeking to make the world a better place. Created by Dr. Komyoji, Jiro was initially programmed to destroy the evil organization known as DARK. To make sure he isn`t controlled by evil men like Professor Gill, Dr. Komyoji installed Jiro with a Conscience Circuit, allowing him to discern good orders from bad ones. Due to DARK`s ambush however, Dr. Komyoji was unable to finish completing it. As a result, the appearance of Jiro`s battle form differed from the intended design, becoming half blue and half red instead of completely blue. As Kikaider, few androids can rival Jiro`s prowess. He is easily one of the most powerful characters in the entire series, having well over 1 million 5 hundred thousand horsepower and many other functions. Some have taken advantage of his compassion towards others, thinking it to be his weakness. What they fail to realize is that it is also one of his greatest strengths. Often times Jiro makes his appearance by strumming a somewhat melancholic tune on his signature red guitar, which his enemies take as a sign that he is near by. Appearance Etymology Biography was the newest and most advanced robot ever created by Dr. Komyoji and his daughter Mitsuko Komyoji, programmed to defeat the evil terrorist organization known as DARK, as well as the organization`s sinister leader, Professor Gill. Before Dr. Komyoji could finish completing the Conscience Circuit inside Jiro though, Gill`s minions interfered. Thus Jiro`s Conscience Circuit was left incomplete. Taking advantage of this, Professor Gill is able to use his hypnotic flute (which can hack into a robot`s mind and control them) to try and influence Jiro in abandoning humanity and becoming a member of DARK. In his human form, Jiro is (initially) only able to barely resist the flute`s influence, causing him great pain in the process. In said situation, Jiro loses the ability to function properly, much less transform into his Kikaider persona. Only by blocking out the sound which Gill`s flute makes can Jiro be freed from this torment. Despite this setback. Jiro vowed to protect those in need, seeing it as the right thing to do. Although he is not always welcomed by humanity, Jiro`s resolve to protect the innocent never wavers, his sense of justice allowing him to push forward in life. Overseeing Jiro`s sense of justice is his compassion towards others, allowing him help all those in need. This compassion extends to both organic and cybernetic beings without discrimination. Due to being activated without a complete Conscience Circuit, Jiro has inadvertently gained free will. From this, he is not restricted by his programming, essentially being a human in a robot's body. With this, Jiro possesses unlimited potential, capable of adapting and overcoming any weaknesses. Personality Jiro is a selfless and courageous person. Along with being very loyal, he is very mature despite his (technical) young age. As noted above, Jiro's lack of a complete Conscience Circuit allows him to have free will, giving him a huge advantage over the Destructoids. Not wishing to lose his free will, Jiro does not want his Conscience Circuit to become fully operational, opting to remain an incomplete being, despite several drawbacks. From this, Jiro is shown capable of overcoming his weaknesses, something no member of DARK has shown capable of. While having to fight DARK's minions, Jiro seems to feel at least some pity for them despite being enemies. This is because he realizes that they are merely pawns for the the true evil that controls them. When forced to to destroy his brother Gold Wolf, Jiro shed tears, having felt pity for him. This compassion has proven to be one of his greatest strengths, allowing him to overcome all odds. History A hero that Dr. Komyoji created to thwart the evil organization known as DARK, Jiro first appeared in front of their members when they attacked a dam. Easily fighting off the Android Men, Jiro transformed into his battle form to fight Grey Rhino King, the first Destructoid to appear in the series. Escaping the evil robot by using his Side Machine, Jiro went back to DARK's base, where Dr. Komyoji and his daughter were at. Speaking to them about his Conscience Circuit, Jiro was about to have it completed when the sinister Professor Gill spoke through a mike, revealing that he knew Dr. Komyoji betrayed him. The base was then set on fire, with Komyoji disappearing in said fire after telling Jiro to stop DARK and their ambitions. Although Jiro and Mitsuko made it out alive, they were unable to regroup with Dr. Komyoji, who also made it out alive with amnesia. Later on, Grey Rhino King disguises himself as Dr. Komyoji to try and trick Masaru into believing himself as his father. When that didn't work, Grey Rhino King kidnaps Masaru and uses him as a trap against Jiro. Transforming into Kikaider then saving Masaru and himself from the trap, Jiro engages his foe in combat once more. Although Jiro won, this was only the start for the long battle between him and DARK. Afterwards, Jiro would continue to fight against DARK's other Destructoids and destroy them, sometimes with varying results in terms of the situation. This would continue on for some time until he fought Black Crow, whose reinforced armor was too tough for Jiro to penetrate. This forced Jiro to get an upgrade, making him even stronger than he previously was, allowing him to destroy the Destructoid with ease. While it seemed that things turned back into its usual state, this was soon about to change. The sinister Destructoid known as Purple Starfish plotted to kidnap Dr. Komyoji so he would build a powerful warrior to use against Jiro. With Jiro trying to stop the robot and the Android Men, the nefarious Gill used his flute to thwart Jiro's progress. In the midst of the chaos, Dr. Komyoji regained his memories, and went to Jiro for help. Despite this however, Jiro malfunctioned from prolong exposure to Gill's flute and as a result, choked Dr. Komyoji into unconsciousness. Shortly afterwards, Jiro became paralyzed with guilt and couldn't stop DARK from taking away his creator. Eventually regaining control over his body, Jiro went after Purple Starfish while he himself was being chased by the police, who wrongly accused him as a criminal. Found by his friends, Jiro was fixed by Mitsuko only to find that his voice was lost. This was due to the guilt he felt for unwillingly attacking Dr. Komyoji. Despite this drawback though, Jiro still opted to face against DARK, wishing to stop them from causing further harm. When Jiro did find Purple Starfish, who also kidnapped a little girl that witnessed itself, he immediately fought the evil monster until the police arrived. Finding the police to be another obstacle to his plans, Purple Starfish retreated. Just when it seemed that the day has been saved, Gill used his flute on Jiro, causing him to choke the little girl despite his will, causing the police to deem him as insane. This led to Jiro being arrested for attempted murder. Questioned by an police chief, Jiro was unable to explain his innocence due to his malfunction, causing said officer to accuse him as a madman. This was later followed with Jiro's identity as a robot being revealed to the entire police force, allowing them to gather a group of scientists to dismember him. Though unwilling at first, Jiro was eventually forced to free himself from captivity, beating up his captives in the process. Soon afterwards, Hakaider revealed himself to Jiro once the latter broke out of prison, challenging his older brother to a duel. Although Jiro was able to hold his own against his younger brother (despite having a malfunction at the time), he was ultimately defeated once Hakaider used the White Crow's missiles. Hakaider then almost succeeded in killing Kikaider, but was forced to stop fighting due to his time limit. Being heavily injured, Jiro went to a spare parts shop, using a note to get the items needed to repair himself. While hiding from the police, Jiro was caught by Masaru and Hanpei, the duo arresting him. Still not able to talk, Jiro was held in Hanpei's office, where Mitsuko found him. Told of the situation by Masaru, Mitsuko tried to fix Jiro again. While that was going on, Mitsuko Masaru and Hanpei didn't notice the dark shadow looming over them, until Jiro finally regained his voice and warned them. The shadow's owner revealed to be Purple Starfish, with Jiro facing it in combat. Thinking Jiro to be vulnerable due being chained, Purple Starfish carelessly approached the robot. Easily breaking free of his chains and giving the Destructoid a devastating punch, Jiro knocked it down. Angered and ready to fight, Purple Starfish then charged at Jiro, when a mysterious whistling sound appeared. The whistler was Saburo, whom Purple Starfish despised. Repulsed by Saburo's presence, Purple Starfish retreated, with Jiro following after it. Managing to find one of DARK's base by following the Destructoid, Jiro found Dr. Komyoji's body. Told by Gill through a speaker phone of Komyoji's situation, Jiro realized he couldn't fight Hakaider without killing their creator in the process. This was followed with a trap Gill set up, which Jiro managed to escape from as well as defeat Purple Starfish once and for all. After defeating Purple Starfish, Kikaider was approached by Hakaider, who challenged his brother for a rematch. Despite Kikaider`s unwillingness to fight him, Hakaider left him no other choice by pointing his Hakaider Shot towards him. The robotic cyborg then told Kikaider that he prefers to not use weapons against an unarmed opponent, before launching a series of vicious attacks. Trying to end the battle as quick as possible, Kikaider used a weakened version of his Ginga Hurricane against Saburo, defeating him without inflicting fatal injury. This allowed Kikaider to escape from their duel, to Hakaider's dismay. Things did not look good for Jiro at this time, not only because of Hakaider's presence and the police, but also because Masaru went after him as well, wrongfully thinking him to have murdered Dr. Komyoji like the police officers. When Masaru wrongly confronted Jiro over killing his father, Saburo appeared in the midst of his confusion, with Masaru siding over him. Jiro asked his younger sibling of his identity, with Saburo revealing his human persona's name and their relation as brothers. Jiro did not believe Saburo's words, unaware of the truth. Acting very cocky, Saburo then referred to Jiro as a piece of junk and tauntingly challenged him to a duel. Despite his willingness to fight, Jiro decided to retreat when Mitsuko pleaded him not to fight. Later on, Jiro rescued Mitsuko, Masaru and a small child named Akira from some Android Men, while also learning that the Destructoid known as Brown Angler Fish had kidnapped some children to use as test subjects. Despite Mitsuko telling Jiro that if he goes now, the police will catch and dismember him, the heroic robot went to go rescue them. Riding his Side Machine with Akira tagging along to tell him the location, Jiro was ambushed by Brown Angler Fish and a few grunts. This was followed with Gill's tormenting flute, with Jiro narrowly managed to change into his battle form, thus escaping this predicament. Immediately afterwards, Hakaider with his White Crow chased Kikaider, shooting missiles relentlessly, despite the fact that Akira was still riding alongside Jiro on the Side Machine. Cleverly escaping the barrage of missiles and Hakaider, Kikaider rescued the children and fought DARK's agents. Just when it seemed like Brown Angler Fish had the upper edge with his flamethrower attack, Hanpei used a fire extinguisher to help Kikaider. Swiftly using the situation to his advantage, Kikaider used his Ginga Hurricane attack, which was too much for Brown Angler Fish to handle and causing its explosion. Turning back into human form, Jiro raced off on his Side Machine about the same time Masaru led the police to the place so they can arrest the robot. The children Jiro saved then waved goodbye as he left, stating their thanks as well. Encountering a Destructoid named Grey Grasshopper, Jiro fought it when Masaru appeared. Masaru then used the Death Whistle on Kikaider, turning the robot back into his human form. Now vulnerable, Jiro was toyed around by Grey Grasshopper, who gleefully attacked him in sadistic joy. Being beaten around, Jiro saw his chance to escape just as Masaru called for Saburo, switching places with his attacker. Although Jiro managed to escape though, he was greatly injured. Luckily though. Jiro was found by Mitsuko, who fully repaired him. Despite Masaru's actions, Jiro continued to protect him and his sister from Grey Grasshopper's ambush. Saburo would soon attack him as well, before deciding to wait for Grey Grasshopper to be defeated by his older sibling. In their duel though, Jiro was forced into complete submission from Gill's flute, as Grey Grasshopper's speaker amplified it by 3000 fold. Jiro then faced Saburo in combat, forcing the latter to reveal himself as Hakaider. Not having control of his actions, Jiro easily overwhelmed Saburo, the latter being gradually overwhelmed by his elder brother's might. Their battle soon ended once Mistuko and Masaru interrupted Grey Grasshopper, allowing Jiro to regain his sanity. Despite Mistuko and Masaru being chased by Grey Grasshopper though, Saburo would not allow Jiro to end their fight to save them. In a struck of luck however, Saburo's time-limit for his blood infusion came, forcing him to retreat. Not willing to let his friends get hurt, Jiro swiftly defeated Grey Grasshopper. Jiro then told Masaru of his sadness of being mistrusted by him, convincing the child to regain his faith in Jiro. With none of his soldiers proving capable of defeating Jiro, Professor Gill sent a mail to the Komyoji siblings as a trap. Easily seeing through Gill's plot, Jiro went to DARK's base in their stead. Unfortunately though, Saburo appeared in front of them and Hanpei, where he told them Jiro won't make it there, and encouraged them to go despite Jiro's words. The cyborg then transformed into battle form and chased after Jiro with his White Crow. Asked by Jir if he plans on interrupting again, Hakaider snidely confirms he will until he defeats his archenemy. He then forced Jiro to fight him again, which ends with the older sibling unwittingly knocking him off a cliff. Horrified at he had done, Jiro somberly stated to Saburo to not die from any injuries while departing from the scene. Arriving at Dark's base, Jiro faced Red Mine Toad, who had the ability to explode others through touch. This caused Jiro's defeat, not knowing about his foe's full capabilities. With Jiro defeated, Red Mine Toad ordered the Android Men to search for their foe's exploded parts. The exploded parts of Jiro were then found by Hanpei, who collected them to be fixed. The Android Men soon found Hanpei, with Red Mine Toad demanded him to give Jiro's destroyed parts. When Hanpei was about to fully comply, Saburo appeared and threw his knife in Red Mine Toad's chest. From this, Red Mine Toad's explosive powers were rendered unusable. Enraged at Jiro's supposed death, Saburo then challenged Red Mine Toad to a duel. Without his main ability, Red Mine Toad proved to be little to no threat for Hakaider, who easily dominated him in battle. Unwilling to admit his defeat, Red Mine Toad repeatedly boasted of his victory against Kikaider and in a last ditch effort, tried to use his bomb attack. Before Red Mine Toad could release his bomb however, Saburo used his Hakaider Shot to shoot the bomb causing it to explode along with Red Mine Toad himself. While that was going on, Hanpei sent Kikaider's broken parts to Masaru and Mitsuko, who were kidnapped by DARK's members. Realizing that Jiro was not yet dead and capable of speech, Mitsuko turned his plug on, asking him how to repair his body. While Jiro was being repaired by Mitsuko, Saburo went insane from Jiro's supposed death and was tricked into killing Dr. Komyoji by Gill. Just when the enraged robot cyborg was about to murder his creator, Jiro revealed himself to his younger sibling. Jiro convinced Saburo to not murder Dr. Komyoji by accepting his duel to the death. His body now in one piece, Jiro fought Saburo in the Komyoji family's cell, both androids in human form. While that was happening, Hanpei arrived in the scene, with Jiro telling him and the Komyoji siblings to carry Komyoji's body to the surgery room while he kept Saburo busy. With Jiro proving too formidable for Saburo to defeat in human form, the latter turned into his battle form. Jiro then attempted to do the same, only to find out that his transformation circuit was still broken. The fight was luckily interrupted by Android Men who attacked both of them. Fighting through the hoard of grunts, Saburo and Jiro split up, not knowing about the last Destructoid's presence nearby. Ambushed by White Bone Flying Squirrel,Saburo was easily defeated by it. The defeated Saburo then fell on the ground where he was found by Jiro. Warning Jiro about White Bone Squirrel, the fallen warrior voiced his respects to Jiro as a worthy adversary before succumbing to his injury. Jiro then carried his fallen sibling to the surgery room while fighting off the hoard of Android Men in the darkness. Turning on the light, Jiro instructed his friends to find the blueprints to the transplantation of Dr. Komyoji's brain in Hakaider's body, hoping to reverse the process. When Masaru found it in a drawer, Jiro told Mitsuko to perform the surgery, telling her that if she didn't, then both Saburo and Dr. Komyoji would die. Just when Mitsuko decided to do the surgery to revive her father, White Bone Flying Squirrel appeared in front of them, with Jiro luring the Destructoid as far away from his friends. The Destructoid eventually caught up with Jiro, telling him to fight. Wit Jro unable to transform into his battle form, White Bone Flying Squirrel decided to torment him out of malice. The defeated Jiro was then pushed off a cliff by the Destructoid, who thought the robot had perished. Managing to survive, Jiro called his Side Machine, using it to go to his the Komyoji family's' location. The Komyoji family found Jiro while escaping, the latter being near the brink of death. With Dr. Komyoji being fully revived, he then fully repaired Jiro. The underlings of DARK however, found them before Jiro regained consciousness. Dr. Komyoji and his children decided to hid Jiro and surrender themselves, hoping that the android would come to save them later on. Just when the Komyoji family were about to be executed, Jiro revealed himself to Professor Gill and his subjects, now fully restored. Saving the Komyoji family, Jiro Faced White Bone Squirrel in battle. Despite White Bone Squirrel's formidable powers, Jiro proved to be more powerful, soundly defeating the Destructoid, avenging Saburo's death. Realizing his defeat, Gill decided to self-destruct the base while sitting on his throne, hoping it would kill Jiro and his friends. Despite the madman's efforts however, Jiro and the Komyoji Family all escaped unharmed, while the rest of DARK's members got caught in the explosion. With the battle over, Dr. Komyoji explained to the police what really happened, clearing up Jiro's good name. The police chief then shook hands with Jiro while apologizing for his accusations, which the goodhearted robot responded by forgiving him. Deciding to go to Switzerland, the Komyoji family packed up to go, with Hanpei helping them. While this happened, Jiro told Dr. Komyoji he will remain in Japan so he can train and become a stronger person. He then saw the family's plane from far away, before going on his next adventure. Abilities and Arsenal Created by Dr. Komyoji to defeat DARK, Jiro is one of the most powerful android in the entire series. Even in his human form, Jiro has multiple functions and has enough power as well as durability to withstand a 5000 degree flamethrower, hold his own against several Destructoids. and slightly have the upper edge against Saburo in human form, who used his knife in their battle Kikaider is Jiro's alternate form, a powerful battle android that has well over 1,500,000 horsepower with a "heart" who fights to protect those in need. His outer shell is half-blue and half-red because of his incomplete conscience circuit (if it was complete he would only be blue, as blue signifies "good" in the Japanese culture). Due to having an incomplete Conscience Circuit, Jiro does not have any limitations as a typical robot would have, essentially possessing unlimited potential. With this, he is able to grow stronger with experience, something no Destructoid possesses. *'Sidemachine:' Jiro's motorcycle that comes with a sidecar. Jiro is able to control it through remote control. *'Air Craft:' Kikaider has rocket boots in the soles of his feet which allow him to jump great distances and grant him the power of flight. * Suction Powers: '''Jiro can easily walk on walls with his feet as if they were the ground. * '''Radar Detector: '''A radar that Jiro can use while in human form which allows him to pinpoint a person's location. * '''Arm Buzz Saw: '''A saw on Jiro's arm that he can use while in human form. * '''Analysis Circuit: A circuit inside Jiro that allows him to understand any type of substance as well as allows him to modify medicine. Attacks *' :' Kikaider's signature attack. An electromagnetically-charged cross karate chop which can cleave robots apart and fry their circuitry. *' :' Kikaider's Two-Handed karate chop. This attack can sever a limb of an opponent. *' :' Kikaider grabs his enemies and lifts them up over his shoulders, tossing them into the air spinning around several times, and then hitting them hard on the ground. *'Spinning Attack:' Kikaider jumps on top of the opponent after knocking them down and proceeds to beat them. *'Kikaider Log Spin:' Kikaider grabs a log then uses it to deflect projectile weapons such as shurikens. *'Super Clean:' A water based move. Kikaider gets inside the water then spins around cleansing it. *'Red Beam:' A beam that shoots out of Kikaider`s eyes which shows if or not the target is in a disguise. *'Feather Return:' A move in which Kikaider returns a barrage of weapons back onto the opponent. *'Ultra Kick:' A kick move where Kikaider kicks the opponent with both his legs. *'Kikaider Spark:' Perhaps his most powerful attack, Kikaider crosses his hands and shoots a strong beam of light from both his hands onto his opponent. *'Ginga Hurricane:' Another powerful move where Kikaider flies and spins around his opponent, while proceeding to attack said opponent. *'KIkaider Throw:' A more powerful throw move than the Giant Swing Move where Kikaider slams the opponent on the ground. *'Escape Screw:' Kikaider musters his strength then breaks whatever is keeping him binded. *'Repair Ability:' An automatic self repair ability. Team Attacks There are attacks that Jiro can only perform when with Kikiader 01 and/or Bijinder. One of the dangers of using these attacks is that the combined energy could overload and destroy the bodies of the androids if not released fast enough. *'Double Brother Power:' Kikaider and 01 link together and fire powerful twin bolts of energy.It was first used on Episode 18 to destroy Giant Devil. *'Kikaider Triple Circle Power:' The three androids link their arms, jump into the air and spin at high speed destroying the target. It was used to completely destroy Zadam and Gill Hakaider at once. Double Brother Power.jpg|Kikaider, and 01 performed the Double Brother Power. Kikaida Triple Circle.jpg|Kikaider 01 and Bijinder Performing the Kikaider Triple Circle Power. Transformation Jiro transforms into his battle form by first using his right hand's fingers to portray the number three. He then stretches his arms to their respective sides and then activates his arm switches from right to left by crossing them together. Immediately afterwards, Jiro raises his arms high in the air. A burst of energy then surrounds Jiro as he changes into his battle form. Appearances in other media Gorenger vs. J.A.K.Q. JIro was mentioned alongside Kamen Riders V3 and Amazon with all of them being stated as fighting evil around the world. It is likely that the events took place after defeating their respective foes. Kikaider has a cameo in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders where he teams up with Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat to destroy General Shadow as he attempted to escape from the Riders. = Video Games Super Hero Tactics Super Hero Tactics Daidal's ambitions Tokusatsu Adventure Action Drama Super Hero Biographies Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Kikaider appears as a playable character with Kikaider 01, Bjinder, and Waruder, in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game . Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kikaider appears as a guest character in the arcade game . Gallery E0157252 22591226.jpg|Change! E0157252 22594042.jpg|Switch On! E0157252 230733.jpg|1 E0157252 2302442.jpg|2 E0157252 2304459.jpg|3! E0157252 231106.jpg Kikkikaider.jpg Kikaider Crying.jpg|Jiro crying after Gold Wolf's death. Jiro Kikaider01.jpg|Jiro in Episode 3 of Kikaider 01. Jiro2.jpg|Jiro Preparing for his final battle against DARK. Kikaider & 01.jpg Ichiro & Jiro.jpg Jiro Final.jpg|Jiro watching the Komyoji Family fly away to Switzerland on an airplane. Kikaider01 Last.jpg|Kikaider along with Kikaider 01 and Bijinder on the final battle. Kikaider in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger.PNG|Kikaider as mentioned in Muripo kikaida40th-672x372.jpg Aa5c2606246d907ca4215afc54030e6e.jpg Tumblr mvkqjkOI2O1qkjg9go2 1280.jpg Tumblr mvkqjkOI2O1qkjg9go7 1280.jpg 201104031354032ca.jpg Kamenrider.jpg D8342.jpg Img 11.jpg O0420023612541610974.jpg Lets Go Kamen Rider Jumping.png O0420023612541611331.jpg O0420023612541611333.jpg Ea28bdf6.jpg O0300016412820246868.jpg 2012.jpg Saikyou.gif 22.jpg 2003 402.jpg Img192856c3zikazj.jpeg 3611 bijinda2.jpg 29b733aca7e4c6183e15929d01ff94d467d051a3.79.2.2.2.jpg 8159b03fe7c1eb01b3f02ba5c4ad1aae.jpg 937b244c86182c335e1140cc41aa1b7f.jpg 3c734e75d4195d0ff48ab30b94344c61.jpg ZGtrK.jpg 050928 057.jpg Ph051113wmc1all.JPG Behind the scenes Portrayal Jiro was portrayed by , who later portrayed Kyujiro Maeno in the 2014 film Kikaider REBOOT. A veteran tokusatsu actor, Ban also portrayed, among others, as , in , and in . In the 2011 film , Kikaider was portrayed by voice actor , who previously provided the voice of Jiro's incarnation from Android Kikaider: The Animation, and suit actor |大岩 永徳|Ōiwa Hisanori}}. Recognition Kikaider is featured as #44 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes * is mentioned in the team up movie, and makes a in the movie alongside Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat, three more Ishinomori creations. *An interview reveals that the Kikaider form's design takes inspiration from a human body model mannequin (more specifically the science room mannequins commonly found in school ghost stories). **His overall designs and motif is quite likely based off of humans, machines and human nature in general, as quite obviously shown. *A thing to note is that the original name is Jinzo Ningen Kikaider a cross between the Japanese word for machine and English word rider. **Kikaida is also a Japanese phrase meaning "It's a machine" *It is shown that Jiro's sunglasses are a silver version of an Elvis Presely sunglasses. **Despite seemingly wearing his sunglasses under his helmet (as shown when he transforms into Kikaider) as well as the fact that he wore them in the final episode of his series, Jiro did not wear his sunglasses in the final episode of Kikaider 01's series for some reason. In Popular Culture *A Kikaider toy package had appeared in a 2016 Hong Kong film Line Walker. *The 2018 anime Pop Team Epic had parody Kikaider. Appearances *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' }}sCategory:Protagonist